Jiro Shutendo
Jiro Shutendo is the main character of Shutendoji and an Oni who has several things DBZ seems to have ripped off. What he does In the Dark Demon world this baby is made and is saved from being f'd dead by Senki who goes on a trip across time and space until he's in da 70s. He wastes the other Oni and gives he baby to tis newlywed couple but sez in 015 years hes gonna take him back. the priest suggests naming him after an oni and suggests Shutendoji which means Drinking Child. But uz kids shouldnt drink they spell it Heaven Hand Child. one day Jiro's dad later notices jiro's shadow is big and demony. that was Goki, his sorta guardian angel. later giro is 15 and gets hit by a truck but goki's power made jiro take 0 damage. but the truck was totaled and the building jiro slammed into had a demon crater. so Jiro has this thicc babe Miyuki Shiratori into him but the oni go after her to get to him. his dad tells him his dark past and he hads horns at tims but they go away sometimes. later he tries to save his teacher from some high school gang at an abandoned dorm but she jumps on him and they all shank him. but Goki protects jiro from getting knifed up by punks and wastes the punks with pressure. then this fake miyuki who's really an oni invites Jiro to save the real miyuki in his realm where Jiro's pwers wont dsave him or he's slag miyuki. after some trippy cr-p Goki saves jiro and Miyuki from the oni that copied miyuki and iced him with a sword and the oni's severed arm. after they went out of the dimension, goki turned into a force barrier that gave jiro and miyuki air. then Jiro meets miyuki's big bro Yusuke Shiratori and a buncha teens descended from tribes destined to help Shuten Doji. After Naojiro sacrifices himself to stop this big a55 oni, Jiro goes super Saiyan and slices it apart with a sword he made outta ki or w/e(totally not future trunks and goku). later jiro and the teens were fighting the cult that captured Jiro's mom and Miyuki Shiratori and the teens got slagged. After Jiro took out Jawanbokikai and faced Yonen Majari senki showed up and took jiro. they went through a time warp to find the dark demon world but oni attacked and senki was falling into ancient japan. jiro gets sent to the future so in the past jiro's party starts making scenes and appearing to Japanese people to spread word shutendoji was in that time so hundreds of years later and after they all died, Jiro will find em. in the future he saved Iron Kaiser but he turns out to be the kid of Jawanbokikai and wants revenge. so the future people scan him and find he's made of light and isn human. Persis Mohammed don't think he's deserving of equal rights as he's not human but Sonia Castello likes him. after the fight with iron Kaiser kills pretty much everyone and totals the ship, jiro gets sent to the past with a time machine that can only send inorganic matter. Iron kaiser gets sent back as he's got a metal body with flesh inside (Robocop? or anti terminater?) but he asplodes on his return and goes oni, only for Jiro to somehow kill him. they then went to the dark demon world. senki and goki got tentacled dead but it turned out only to be a vision or illusion. they team up to beat this big oni who looks like muu from monster rancher. then they go to the creator of the oni and their world. its jiro's mom. turns out (this is really f'd btw) jiro's mom created the oni to make them suffer cuz she was mad at them for taking jiro. then they went back in time and gave her jiro only to take him away and cause her to hate em so she made em to make em suffer cuz she can do that for some reason. wtf that's like bad terminator! time loop! so they free jiro's mom's soul and jiro's dad busts the walls on the nut house she created the oni on so the demon world bit it. she's been in the crazy house since after Jiro left she went nuts. the oni and senki go off into space to live on some other planet cuz they can totally do dat. goki went back to the past and b0ned some chick(s?) and their descendants became the teens from ova 2. oh yeah and I think goki is based off jiro's dad as he defends jiro. so Jiro goes home with his rents and they realise he really is their son and they can give him their name. oh yeah, they named him jro shutendo as they didn't wanna get too attached or something as he wasn't their real kid. kinda forgot that. oh and he gets to live happy with miyuki who got naked in every ova. In japan Jiro is voices by ryo Horikawa who was vegeta in dbz, young Kenshiro in hokuto no ken, shun in saint Seiya, kaeasu in yu yu hakusho, Makuramon in Digimon season 3 (the gay emo one(evangelion)) and captain falcon in super smash bros. in the dub hes voiced by brian gaston who was only ever in this, Ichiro Ohgami in sakura wars and enishi in Rurouni Kenshin: Trust & Betrayal. he was also voiced by josh meyer after brian quit or was canned or died or w/e and he voiced Takuro Amano in wedding peach, Chitose Hitose in happy lesson and kurosawa in Zaion: I Wish You Were Here. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Shutendoji Characters